


Wingman

by Misanagi



Series: Masterminds [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are always best if you have a wingman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



Heero was heading to his chemistry class in the lab when he saw the end of a familiar braid disappear around a corner. He stopped, checked his watch and knowing he would probably regret it he went the way he assumed Duo had… just to run into an empty corridor.

"Duo?" He looked up, checking to see if the panels in the ceiling had been moved. They hadn't.

"Heero! You scared me, man!"

It took Heero a moment to notice Duo's head coming out of a small shaft on the wall, centimeters over the floor.

"Do I want to know?" Heero asked wearily.

"Keep an eye on the corridor," said Duo before his head disappeared again into the shaft.

Dutifully Heero stood by the opening and kept his eyes trained on the now empty corridor. He had suspected he wouldn't make it in time for class. "How much detention will we get if we get caught?"

"None." Duo's voice was muffled with the echo of the shaft. "We won't get caught."

Heero loosened his tie a bit and leaned on the wall. Duo might get away with it but Heero was already in trouble for not being at the lab, however, he was sure that it would be considerably less trouble than what Duo would get if for whatever he was doing. "What was so urgent that you couldn't wait for someone to be your wingman?"

They had all gotten into trouble enough times but Quatre had actually kept count of the times it had been because they did whatever it was alone. It was considerably more than when they had a wingman, or four…

"Wufei's birthday."

Heero waited for Duo to elaborate.

"He's in history class now, with the guy who won't let him speak."

"He always does anyway," interrupted Heero.

"Yeah, and gets detention for it. Well, not today." As soon as those words were spoken the lights blinked twice, three times, and kept blinking, like if they were in a club instead of a school. Duo's head came out and Heero moved to the side, watching as Duo quickly exited the shaft, toolbox in hand, and put the panel back into place

"Come on!" he said, grabbing Heero's hand and dragging him down the corridor. Doors on both sides opened with teachers scowling while students laughed and conversed among themselves. When they passed by Wufei's classroom Duo waved at his friend and yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

"Now what?" Heero asked as they ran.

"Hide," Duo replied, giving Heero a sheepish smile as he pushed them both into an empty storage room.

They were in trouble, lots of trouble. But that was later. Now, even though Heero would probably be blamed for the light show, he had Duo all to himself, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
